


On the Lostbelts

by OfHundreds



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfHundreds/pseuds/OfHundreds
Summary: The Protagonist meets a shadow in the form of Dr. Roman within a dream. They discuss about morality and the Protagonist's role inside the Lostbelt.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	On the Lostbelts

“Alas, proper order no longer exists. Heroic Spirits protecting ‘humanity’ do not belong here. You are isolated... After all, you are the evil within these lands.” a voice said.

“After all, you are the evil within these lands… Huh…” 

It was a painful truth.

Certainly, the journey I had gone through during the Grand Order was nothing short of heroic. After all, we were fighting to save human history itself from incineration.

And yet, I found myself questioning my role within the Lostbelts.

Although Proper Human history is indeed the “original”, and Lostbelts were parallel timelines, what gave me the rights to judge whether a life from Proper Human history was more fit to live than one from a Lostbelt? 

It isn’t as if I had any moral rights over a person’s life.

Two Lostbelts have already been erased; Russia and Scandinavia have both been denied of their Lostbelts. 

The longer this new journey went on, the more my mind was filled with doubt.

“You seem quite restless.” a different voice spoke to me, it sounded familiar. 

“I’m frankly not sure anymore. You know, about this whole Lostbelt thing.”

“I wouldn’t expect any less of you. You’re hesitant to the utmost and soft-hearted to a fault. But you know, that is also why you’re the one most fit to represent Proper Human History.”

“What do you mean?” 

“Why did you save Yagas in Russia? Why did you save human sacrifices in Scandinavia? All the while, knowing that your actions would end up erasing them anyways?”

“That’s-”

“It would be wrong, wouldn’t it? And yet, even if the ends are wrong and tragic, you’ve carried out the means so as to uphold human dignity. Even if your actions have doomed the other timelines, even if your success implied the end of others' dreams, you've never lost your humanity."

A shadow took form in front of me, but I could barely discern who it was.

“I’ve already spoken about it before with Da Vinci, but I always thought that, instead of a prominent genius, it would be more fitting for a pure-hearted, ordinary person to save the world, aided by those around him. Only then, could mankind’s true worth be displayed.”

“W-wait you’re… Doctor?... Doctor Roman?”

“You’ve fought long and hard through the Grand Order, and made past two Lostbelts already. Wouldn’t you rather see it through the end? Good luck... And take care."

I could faintly imagine the doctor smiling as I heard those words.

The next thing I knew, I woke up inside the Shadow Border.

“Excuse me, Senpai! Da Vinci is looking for you for a body checkup!” 

Mash was calling me, knocking on my door.

“Okay, I will be there soon!” I replied to her, getting off the bed, still thinking about that fleeting dream I had.

As I placed my hand over the doorknob, my eyes laid themselves upon a crest drawn over it. A description was written right underneath it. 

It was our crest, the symbol of Chaldea.

The words read: “We are Chaldea, the Security Organization for the Preservation of Humanity. We safeguard the future of mankind. And our wish is for the path we take to be the right one.”

"That’s right", I thought to myself. We fight in order to protect Proper Human History, and its future. I wasn’t self-righteous or pretentious enough to claim to be on the side of justice... But I prayed that restoring our home world was for the best.


End file.
